1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden hose devices and more particularly pertains to a new garden hose device for providing a high visibility to a garden hose which is positioned on a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garden hose devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, garden hoses have always presented a tripping danger for person not seeing the garden hose. The need remains for a device that retains a low profile while also providing high visibility to prevent a person from tripping over the hose.